


a thief stole my heart

by Howto_Fandomoverload



Series: voltron wlw month 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mention of kaltenecker, F/F, Space Mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howto_Fandomoverload/pseuds/Howto_Fandomoverload
Summary: Day 4 prompt: discoveryPidge hides to avoid being discovered by the mall cop and ends up discovering someone herself.





	a thief stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hmgnhhhgghhghghjhghhjghf god im tired

After the man with the orange hair and impressively groomed mustache rushed away, Shila sighed and rested her chin on her elbows and slumped over the counter. “I’m so getting out of here,” she announced to the empty shop. It was another half varga until she went on break. She was going to die of boredom. Other than the man with terrible fashion sense and strange bargaining skills who had interrogated her, no one else had even stopped to glance into the shop. 

As if summoned by Shila’s idle thoughts, a girl with wild hair and an even wilder expression on her face burst into the store, shoes squeaking as she transitioned from a dead run to full stop in a tick. She made eye contact with Shila and then twisted to look behind her frantically. Whatever she saw apparently made up her mind. She threw herself to the ground behind Shila’s counter.

“Hey. Can you hide me?” She hissed up at Shila. Shila was taken aback, but this was the most interesting thing to happen to her, possibly ever. She nodded and said, “If you just stay there, no one will find you. Believe me, no one comes in the store.” Shila looked at the girl again and found herself giggling. “Well, no one comes in here except people who dress like _space pirates_ , I guess.”

The girl picked at the edges of her shirt. “I kind of like it,” she muttered defensively. Shila choked down a laugh. Who _was_ this person?

Shila eyed the girl for a tick or two more, who noticed her looking and shrugged, and then leaned over her counter to search the mall for whatever made the girl rush to hide. She saw nothing except a couple people chatting as they walked and a mall cop patrolling on his slow moving moped. She tracked the guard as he crossed in front of her, his moped making a soft whirring sound, and continued down the hallway. As the soon as the sound was no longer audible, the girl gingerly stood up, adjusted her glasses, and smiled sheepishly. “Thanks. I owe you one. What’s your name?”

“Shila. What’s yours?”

“Huh? Oh. I’m Pidge.” The girl–Pidge, ruffled her hair nervously and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Shila accepted this and asked, “So, Pidge, are you...okay?”

“I’m good. Just hiding from the security guard.”

“Yeah, I guessed. Why?” Shila crossed her arms and tried to look menacing, in case Pidge was actually a criminal.

“I’m dressed like a space pirate. Apparently.” A look of genuine consternation crossed Pidge’s face. Shila uncrossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. Pidge didn’t _look_ like a criminal, even though she was dressed like one.

“I noticed that, too. What did you do to make him chase you?”

Pidge shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Maybe he just assumed because of the clothes.”

Shila squinted and looked into the distance, as if considering this. “No,” she said, and then smirked. “I think you did something.”

Shila broke into a smile. Pidge narrowed her eyes in fake exasperation at Shila’s teasing. The corners of her mouth twitched. With exaggerated reluctance she said, “I was, uh, collecting all the coins out of the fountain.”

Shila couldn’t help it, she started laughed, leaning over and using Pidge’s shoulder as support as she gasped for breath. Pidge continued her story, animating her words with large gestures. Shila couldn’t stop chuckling as Pidge dramatized the events between collecting the coins and her dash to Shila’s store.

When Shila recovered from laughing, she straightened. The two girls shared a glance before they both dissolved into giggles. They swapped stories. Pidge shared one about sneaking out of a military school, Shila shared stories of her friends sending her so many memes in class that she got kicked out for being a disturbance. This led to a long discussion and comparison of intergalactic humor, both hunched over Pidge’s phone, until Pidge jolted upright and said, “We’ve been talking for nearly 30 minutes!”

“Oh!” Shila said, “It’s been a varga!”

“I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time?”

“Don't be,” Shila assured her, “You’re the most interesting person I’ve met here. And you don't even have a mustache!” She took a deep breath and forged on, “I didn’t realize, but I’m actually on break right now. I like talking with you. A lot, actually.”

Pidge turned bright red and ruffled her hair again. “Me, too. About you. I mean, I like talking with you, too.”

Shila breathed out, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “Do you maybe want to grab food with me?”

Pidge beamed. “Yeah, I’d like that,” she said, “Maybe I can show you this store I found. The store owner looks _exactly_ like an alien cryptid. Except, I guess, we’re in space and aliens exist? So just an alien?” She watched as Shila activated a barrier to block the shop’s opening. Shila turned back to look at her seemed surprised to see Pidge waiting for an answer. “I thought it was obvious. I want to spend more time with you. Let’s do it,” she said. 

Pidge grinned and said, “Wait until you see _Kaltenecker_.” They started to walk away from the store, resuming their flow of conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost included:
> 
> "Hey are you,, okay?"  
> "Ya," she dabs, "just hiding from the cops"


End file.
